


A Rapid Progression of Thought

by enbysaurus_rex, Thestruggleisreal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ableism, Abuse of the Mentally Ill, Angst, Anxiety, Autistic Character, Autistic Luna Lovegood, Black Hermione Granger, Blind Character, Body Dysphoria, Body Modification, Brain Damage, Brainwashing, Dementors, Depression, Disabled Character, Disabled Character of Color, Discrimination, Dissociation, Dyslexia, Dyslexic Ron Weasley, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, House Elves, Hurt/Comfort, I know these tags make it seem like a dark story, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Indian Harry Potter, Jewish Remus Lupin, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Misogyny, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Nonbinary Character, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Disability, Podfic, Podfic Available, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Queer disabled character, Racism, Service Dogs, Sexism, Sirius Black Lives, Stimming, Therapy, Trans Character, Werewolf Discrimination, Werewolves, Women Being Awesome, but it's only like half dark, please read this, voldemort being racist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbysaurus_rex/pseuds/enbysaurus_rex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleisreal/pseuds/Thestruggleisreal
Summary: A series of drabbles all set in the same universe that explore the more realistic consequences of Harry Potter's Super Traumatic Life.(This is the audio version of a written fic.)





	A Rapid Progression of Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Rapid Progression of Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461320) by [enbysaurus_rex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbysaurus_rex/pseuds/enbysaurus_rex), [Thestruggleisreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleisreal/pseuds/Thestruggleisreal). 



> Enby and I will try to tag everything we can in the top notes and add any spoiler-y warnings in the bottom. This fic's references contains wheelchairs, and references to multiple disabled characters. It also included references to PTSD and nightmares, as well as stutters. briefly touches on discrimination against werewolves and vampires, as well as pureblood wizarding racism.
> 
> Also, we've been sitting on this idea for 2 weeks and I wrote almost all of this in an inspiration haze around midnight so if you spot anything weird or wrong please don't hesitate to let me know. my Tumblr is https://gracefully-posting.tumblr.com, my co-authors is https://enbysaurus-rex.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is the audio for the fic!! Obviously it needs to be accessible! If for some reason something isn't working, you can send either of us a message, comment, or listen on soundcloud (https://soundcloud.com/enbysaurus-rex)


End file.
